


Trading Rooks

by PsychicBassLord



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicBassLord/pseuds/PsychicBassLord
Summary: After Beth's win in russia, she goes to see Benny. Predictably, feelings happen.Tldr: Beth and Benny are super in love and they have a lot of sex.Update: This has somehow grown something vaguely resembling a plot. Not sure how that happened. oh well
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 61
Kudos: 367





	1. Get Your Shit Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, so I know exactly jack shit about chess, but these two are perfect for eachother and there can never be enough fics for them. This is the first work I'm posting and I'm excited to see what ya'll think. I'm totally making this shit up as I go, so if there's something you wanna see in this story drop a comment and I might work it in.

Beth sat at a chess table in a park in Moscow. The old man sitting across from her was good, uncommonly good for an amature player, and she knew he must spend a great deal of time on chess. He reminded her of Mr. Shaibel. She could picture her old mentor at a park like this. He would have liked it, spending his retirement with other players just as obsessed with the game as he was. 

She glanced back down at the board, and in just two more moves she had the old man in check mate. He laughed and got up so that another opponent could take his seat. It was nice, she thought, to play just for fun every once in a while. In fact the last time she'd played just for fun had been… with Benny. Unbidden her mind wandered back to memories of him: singing in the car, the subtle twinkle in his eye when he beat her at speed chess, the feeling she got when she heard his voice over the phone. She played a few more games in the park before excusing herself to try and see if it was possible to make her flight back to the states. All the while her mind stayed on Benny, and, try as she might to pry her thoughts away, they just drifted right back to him. It was like now that her game with Borgov was over, nothing felt important enough to keep her focus away from him. 

She managed to catch her plane, mostly because her flight was delayed, and still she thought about Benny: the first time she saw him, their first game… the first time they made love. Her mind stuck on that one for a long time. She spent the first few hours of the plane ride reflecting on their relationship.

He was the best friend she'd had since her days with Jolene as a kid, but he didn't feel like just a friend. Maybe it was because she was attracted to him? That felt like part of it. She had never been with a guy who really turned her on until Benny. Harry had been sweet but he'd been so unsure and deep down Beth had always known he lacked the fire that drove her. In addition it was hard to really respect someone she'd been able to beat at thirteen. 

Benny on the other hand had her fire. He had a sort of arrogant confidence that she found strangely sexy, and while he might have a boyishly young face he was certainly pleasing to look at. Then there was his chess playing. He might not be as good as her, but he was still a one in a million kind of player. That was hot. Still, he wasn't what she'd pictured when she thought of romance. She'd thought it would be more like what she'd felt for Townes, but she knew now that those feelings, while strong, were that of a starstruck girl experiencing love for the first time. She hadn't even known him all that well. Benny was different. While she'd always found him attractive, caring for him had been a slow process. The more time she spent with him though, the more important he became to her. They had fun together, and he made her laugh. He was never afraid to tell her what was in his head. He made her better.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She needed to go to New York. She needed to see him and work things out. Because she was in love with Benny Watts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Benny sat alone in his apartment staring at a chess board. Spread out before him was a recreation of Beth's match. He smiled to himself. He was so proud of her. He'd tried his best to be helpful, but in the end it was somehow better that she'd done it on her own. He still missed her though. He missed the teasing and the verbal chess matches and the feeling of her skin against his. He'd never been in love before, never really been interested in romance at all before Beth, and even though she'd hurt him he couldn't bring himself to regret his feelings for her. 

Of course she'd made it pretty clear that she didn't feel the same, he thought glumly. Unrequited love was a bitch. Ever since she left, his apartment had felt too big, and too quiet. In Beth he'd found someone who truly got him, and now that that bridge had been burned he felt lonelier than he ever had before.

Three sharp wraps on his door broke him out of his stupor. He crossed the room and yanked the door open… and found himself face to face with the object of his affections. A wave of longing crashed over him at the sight of her.

"Hey Benny," she said in a low voice. "Can I come in?" 

Dumbly he nodded, stepping aside to let her into the apartment. He followed her in and they stood staring at each other for what seemed like an hour but was probably only a couple of seconds. She was the first to break the silence. 

"I'm sober now," she said, "and I know it's no excuse but I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I was just so caught up in myself and the drugs and the alcohol that I didn't have room for anything else."

"It's ok," Benny said slowly. "You were hurting. You weren't yourself, and maybe I should have pushed harder. I could've come to Kentucky to be with you." 

Beth shook her head. "No, what you did was right. I had to quit on my own, and in the end ruining my relationship with you was a big part of what motivated me to stop. I know you helped me stay sober when I was up here with you in New York, but if you'd come to Kentucky I would've just refused to listen to you."

She looked away for a moment, and bit her lip. Even given the gravity of their conversation, Benny couldn't help but notice how sexy she was when she did that. "How long are you here for?" He asked. 

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "It depends." 

"On what?" He asked. 

"Whether or not you want me here," she said. 

He stepped forward and raised a hand to touch her but thought better of it at the last second. He ran it through his hair instead. 

"Of course I want you here," he replied. "You're one of my best friends." 

"Really?" She asked softly. 

"Really," he said, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth. She wanted to kiss it off of him, but she was unsure how he'd take it. Was he still interested in her or had that door closed? She didn't want to make things complicated again, so instead she smiled back. 

"So," she said, "how about a game?" 

Hours later they lay side by side on the concrete floor, chess pieces scattered around them. They'd somehow devolved from playing to throwing them at each other and now they found themselves just talking.

"The Beatles are obviously the best band," she said. "Just look at how many hits they have." 

"Having a lot of hits doesn't make them the best band, it just makes them the most popular," Benny retorted. "The Rolling Stones are better. Mick Jager is obviously a better frontman than any of the Beatles. Have you seen the videos of him on stage?" 

"Yeah, but he's one guy. All of the Beatles are super talented," she argued. 

"So are The Rolling Stones," Benny said, and then sighed. "Man can you imagine if chess was as big as music? I'd have girls crawling all over me." 

Beth laughed. "You know when I was in Moscow people crowded outside the door to wait for me. They all wanted my autograph. My security guard said I was bigger than The Monkees." 

Benny rolled over to face her and Beth couldn't help but think he was right. If he were a celebrity girls would lose their heads over him. Plenty already did. Privately she was glad he wasn't famous. She had no desire to see any other girls parading after Benny. 

"What did it feel like?" He asked, "beating Borgov?" 

"Unreal," she said. "He's such a legend. I know nobody thought I could do it." 

"I knew you could do it," Benny said. 

"Yeah, you did," she said softly. His eyes traced her features. God she was beautiful, with her vibrant red hair and her big doe eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to peel her clothes off and run his hands all over her, her breasts, her ass, between her legs. He felt his dick twitch just at the thought, but they had just made up and he knew she didn't feel the same as him, so instead he sat up. 

"I'm gonna make coffee," he said. "Do you want some?" 

"Sure," she replied, following him over to the kitchen area. She watched as he poured water and grounds and started the machine. Never mind that it was ten o'clock at night, she didn't want to sleep anyway when she could be spending time with him.

She studied his lean shoulders, his dark eyes, and his golden hair, and desire sparked inside of her. There was just something so sexy in the way he carried himself. She felt a shiver run through her at the memory of making love to him. He'd never once failed to please her, be it with his dick, his fingers, or his mouth. She wanted to feel his hands on her body and his mouth over hers as he moved inside her. Beth had never been one for beating around the bush, so she got up and sauntered over to him. He turned to look at her and saw her watching him intensely. 

"What?" He asked. 

Instead of answering she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Benny felt on fire. He kissed her back urgently and pulled her to him. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist pressing their bodies together. She gasped and his tongue swept into her mouth. Before he knew it they were stumbling into his bedroom, still attached at the lips. She set to work on the buttons of his shirt as he reached around her to find the zipper on the back of her dress. The garment pooled on the floor at her feet and they tumbled back on the bed. 

Finally managing the last button, Beth slid her hands along Benny's chest as he shrugged his shirt off. She dragged her nails across his pecs and his stomach as he kissed her fiercely. She pulled his hair as he ground his clothed erection against her, and she moaned at the friction. She reached down to fumble with the button of his jeans. He pulled away briefly to help her, and then they were in nothing but their underwear. Benny stared down at Beth. She wore nothing but a set of white cotton panties and a matching bra, but he didn't think he could've been more turned on if she'd been in full lingerie. 

Beth studied him back, taking in his wiry muscles and his blonde hair. She loved his hair. It was a little longer than the fashion of the day, but on him it looked good. Really good. Then he was back on her, attacking her mouth with his. She gave back as good as she got, nipping at his lip, and he moaned. She pressed her advantage, sliding her tongue passed his lips, where it fought his for dominance. She was wet and desperate for a release. She bucked her hips into his and felt him push back against her. It felt delicious. He sat back on his knees, pulling her with him so that she could straddle him and continue grinding, and reached around to unhook her bra. He flung it to the side even as her hips ground her core down onto his erection.

He laid her back down on the bed, and kissed his way down to her chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked and she gasped, feeling the pressure building in her stomach. He flicked his tongue across her breast before scraping his teeth over her nipple. His erection rubbed so exquisitely against her core, grinding his hardened shaft against her clit with every motion of their hips. He switched to her other breast and licked all around the creamy skin, roughly biting and sucking. Beth could feel herself climbing higher and higher under his attention. 

She wrapped her legs around Benny's waist to pull him harder against her and he groaned against her breast. She sped up her grinding, desperate now. He adjusted his pace to match her, realizing from her flushed skin and ragged breathing what was coming. He latched onto her neck kissing his way up and across her jaw to her lips. Just as his mouth sealed over hers she gave a muffled cry and her back arched off the bed as she came. 

Electricity shot through her veins and she dug her nails into his back to try and ground herself. Benny rocked forward, keeping a steady pressure against her as she rode out her orgasm. Every once in a while she would buck into him making him groan. Beth wasn't shy about her pleasure. There was never any need to ask if she'd finished after sex. If she didn't she'd let you know and if she did she'd let you know that too.

At last she collapsed against the mattress with a sigh, but she knew Benny was still sinfully hard, and to be honest she still wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted to feel connected to him, to relish the feeling of taking him into her body, and to experience the intimacy of being able to feel every pulse of his length within her. 

She pulled his boxers down as he kissed her slowly, and he kicked them off. He returned the favor as she reached into his bedside table for a condom, and he slid her panties off her legs as she tore open the packet. He moved to take it from her but she batted his hand away and took hold of his shaft, rolling it down his length herself. He hissed at the feeling of her hands on him. 

He settled over her and for a moment they just looked at each other. Then she leaned up to pull him into a kiss, slower this time, but no less intense. She slipped a hand between them to line him up with her entrance, and he pushed into her slowly. They both moaned into the kiss at the feeling of him sliding inside her. Her heat enveloped him and her walls squeezed him so perfectly. She was so wet and tight, and Benny didn't know how long he could hold out. Beth could feel every inch of him as he slid inside. He was rock hard and he stretched her beautifully. Despite her recent orgasm she already felt her core aching for him to pound into her.

Benny broke the kiss and pulled out all the way to the tip. He closed his eyes as he sank back in, listening to Beth's little gasp of pleasure. He repeated the motion slowly, and this time Beth spoke. 

"Benny, please!" 

Her voice broke over his name, and with a deep breath he began to thrust in earnest. She rocked her hips up to meet him, and he groaned, dropping his head down to the crook of her neck where he kissed and licked at her skin ravenously. She moaned, hitching a leg up further on his hips to gain more leverage. She raked her nails down his back, as he picked up his pace, well and truly pounding into her now. The room was filled with the sound of squeaking bedsprings accompanied by their moans and gasps of pleasure. 

He kissed her hard, stealing her breath. The feel of him inside her sliding in and out and his chest rubbing against her breasts with each thrust was overwhelming. 

She panted against his mouth. "Benny I'm gonna come." 

He growled and upped his pace again, too fast for her to keep up. The bed began slamming against the wall with a chorus of harsh bangs. Benny grunted with each thrust. She was so tight and he could feel her walls beginning to flutter against him. Then she was shaking and gasping against his mouth as her orgasm flooded over her. Her walls clamped down on him and it felt so good his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. 

Beth convulsed against the bed bucking her hips as he continued to thrust. It felt like she was made of fire as pleasure radiated over her whole body from her core. At last she slumped back onto the mattress, as the last echos of the orgasm washed through her. Benny was still thrusting frantically into her and she reached up to run her hands through his sweat soaked hair. She pressed kisses along his jaw to his ear where she whispered to him in a soft voice.

"Come on baby, I want you to come for me." 

Benny moaned and a few thrusts later he came with a shout. Beth could feel him pulse inside her with the force of his orgasm and she kissed his shoulder. He didn't collapse onto her when he was done, but he didn't roll away either. He just stayed there pinning her to the bed as he stared down at her flushed face. She could feel him softening inside her, but she didn't want to let him go just yet, and he seemed to feel the same since he stayed there for a long minute as she pressed butterfly kisses to his face and ran her hands through his hair. 

At last he rolled away to dispose of the condom, but he was back a second later pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she breathed in his scent, a spicy masculan smell from the soap he used mixing with the aroma of sex. 

"Hey Benny?" She said it like a question. 

"What?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I really like you." In her mind her words were different. I really love you. "I want to be with you." 

Benny felt a wave of jubilation wash over him. She had feelings for him! She wanted to be with him! 

"I want to be with you too," he said. 

"So how does this work?" She asked. "We live hundreds of miles away from each other." 

He shrugged. "I can come with you to Kentucky." He offered. 

She sat up. "Really? You would do that for me?" 

"Sure," he answered. "There's nothing really holding me here, and we travel a lot for chess anyway. Besides Beth I think we have a real shot at this. I've never felt this way about someone before." She kissed him soundly. When they broke apart they were both smiling. She snuggled up against him and that was how they fell asleep, coffee forgotten, chess pieces all over the floor.


	2. Finally Go on an Actual Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff. Once again if there's something you wanna see in this fic please let me know. I have virtually no long term plans here. I'm just gonna keep going until I run out of shit.

Beth lounged against Benny's pillows as she watched him sleep. He looked so young, possibly even younger than her, though he was older by a couple of years. In fact of the admittedly few men she'd been with he was the closest to her age. It was always dark in Benny's apartment due to the lack of windows, but she knew from the clock on the wall that it was early, only about six in the morning. 

She'd woken up from a nightmare. They weren't uncommon for her, but she rarely remembered what they were about, just the feeling of panic when she awoke.

Benny was dreaming too, but unlike Beth, his dreams were far from unpleasant. She was laid out before him on his kitchen table gripping the sides as he thrust deep into her. In his sleep he let out a small moan. Beth giggled. She could tell from the sound and the tent shape of the blanket around his groin what he was dreaming of. She leaned over him, smirking, as she kissed the corner of his mouth. Her hand snaked under the blanket to palm his erection. 

"Benny," she whispered in a singsong voice, "wake up." 

The first thing Benny noticed as he awoke was the scent of Beth's strawberry shampoo. The second was her hand stroking his dick. He let out a strangled groan, and felt her lips curve up against his cheek when she realized he was awake. 

"Shit Beth," he moaned. 

With a final nip at his jaw she slid away, down his body until she reached his straining length. Slowly she licked up the shaft, her dark eyes fixed on him. She ducked her head to suck one of his balls into her mouth as she pumped him with her hand, then, kissing her way back up his length, she swirled her tongue around his tip. Her lips closed around the head teasingly only to release it with a small pop a moment later, and Benny groaned in frustration. 

"Come on Beth don't be mean, it's too early." 

"So impatient," she said with a smirk, "but I guess I can put you out of your misery.

She leaned down, and looking him straight in the eye, took him into her mouth. It was hot and wet and Benny felt like he might explode at any moment. He forced himself not to thrust into her mouth, and watched as she bobbed her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks to create suction. 

He didn't last long. He was already so worked up from the dream that it only took a couple of minutes before he was spilling into her mouth. She swallowed everything. 

She stared up at him for a moment before rolling off the bed and leaving the room with a wink over her shoulder. A moment later he heard the shower turn on. Well, after the sweat they'd worked up last night he could use a shower himself. He hopped out of bed and followed her. 

Half an hour later they were both dressed and seated around Benny's small kitchen table eating breakfast.   
"So I was thinking," Benny said, "last time you were here we were so focused on chess you didn't really get to see New York. I thought maybe we could take a day for me to show you around." 

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," she said between bites of toast. 

An hour later Benny was waving down a cab. "767 Third Avenue," he told the driver as they got in. 

"What's at 767 Third Avenue?" Beth asked curiously. 

Benny grinned to himself. "You'll see," he said. 

20 minutes later she did. Beth stepped out of the car and gaped up at the giant chess board displayed on the wall of the building in front of her. It was three stories high with pieces at least two feet across. 

"Benny, this is incredible!" She said as he stepped up beside her. She smiled to herself. She should have known that Benny's idea of a tour of New York would still revolve around chess. He really was her kind of guy.

"I know. It's the largest in the world," he replied, before pointing. "Hey look they've got your game up!" 

Sure enough the board was laid out just as hers had been when she'd put Borgov in checkmate. 

"They've got tables with chess boards over there," Benny gestured. "Wanna set up a game?" 

"Always," she said with a smile.

As they sat down, a man at the table next to theirs glanced at them over his paper. Then he did a double take. He folded his paper back to glance at the front page where a large picture of Beth was on display. He looked from her to the picture and back again. Beth was pulling a set of small portable chess pieces from her purse when the man approached them. 

"Excuse me," he said in a polite voice, "but are you Beth Harmon?" 

Benny started to set up the pieces as she glanced up at the man. "Yes that's me," she said. 

"That's her game on the board over there," Benny gestured proudly.

"I know," the man said. "I'm something of a chess fan myself. Do you think I could have an autograph?" 

"Sure," she said. "Do you have a pen?"

Benny grinned as she signed her name next to her picture on the man's newspaper. As the man walked away he leaned forward over the table. 

"Bigger than the Monkees huh?" He said with a waggle on his eyebrows.

An hour later after Beth had thoroughly beaten Benny, they set out again. 

"Where are we headed this time?" She asked.

"The Smithsonian," he answered. "They've got an exhibit up on chess right now."

Soon they found themselves wandering through a large room within the museum, surrounded by all things chess. There were videos of famous chess games and glass cases with the boards they'd been played on. There were paintings of people playing chess from all the way back in the sixth century. 

"Come look at this," Benny said. He stood by a wall covered with the photos of past U.S. champions. At the end of the line were their pictures. 

Beth walked over to him taking his hand and leaning against his side. "That's a good picture of you," she said.

"Yeah?" Benny questioned. "Shame I don't have a copy. I usually look about twelve in pictures." 

"What would you do, frame it and hang it on the wall?" she asked. 

"Maybe," he said. "I am a handsome devil after all." 

She smacked his shoulder. "You're so arrogant." 

He grinned at her. "Perhaps, but that doesn't make me wrong." Privately Beth had to agree.

After they'd perused the entire exhibit, they left the museum, still hand in hand. 

"Now we're off to one of my favorite places," Benny said. 

"Where's that?" Beth asked. 

"The Marshall chess club," Benny replied. "They give classes there."

Beth frowned at him. "Benny we don't need classes."

"No, but they always have everyone play each other at the end. We can go and trounce some amateurs," he said. 

"You're a terrible person," she said with a laugh. 

"You celebrated your last win by sweeping the floor with old men," Benny pointed out. "Don't tell me this doesn't appeal to you."

"Ok maybe a little," she confessed. "I guess we're both terrible people."

They took a cab to the chess club, and asked around to see if there were any classes going on. Sure enough there was a beginner class being taught by a man named Sam Kittner. 

"This is perfect," Benny said. "I know Sam. He'll think this is hilarious."

They snuck into a classroom filled with tables, around which sat men of all ages. As far as Beth could see she was the only girl there. At the front of the room a man with close cropped dark hair was talking about different strategies to open a game, and moving pieces around on a giant magnetic chess board

They took their seats in the back, and Benny caught Sam's eye and winked, putting a finger to his lips. Sam grinned back and continued the lesson as if nothing had happened. 

Fifteen minutes later the students paired off to try and play some of the openings taught in the lesson, and Benny and Beth split up to find less challenging partners. Beth squared off against a boy no more than fourteen, while Benny sat down across from a skinny man in a sweater vest two sizes too big for him. 

It took Beth twelve moves to beat the kid, and as she stood to go watch Benny finish his game the boy stared down at the board as if trying to figure out what had happened. It only took Benny another minute to beat sweater vest, and the guy sat back with a sigh. 

"You're new in this class, right? You're really good. You could probably move up to the intermediate class if you wanted."

Benny grinned at him, "Ya, maybe I should go to that one." 

Beth's kid sat down to face off against sweater vest and she and Benny stayed to watch while they waited for more opponents to finish up their games. Seven wins later the rest of the class had given up playing and just stood around watching Benny and Beth's games. Benny struck the final blow on a crushing defeat against a college student with the thickest pair of glasses he'd ever seen just as Beth called checkmate on her own game. 

"Who's next?" Benny asked. 

"I don't know about these guys, but I'm certainly not going to take on either of you," said a short man with mousey brown hair."

A man sporting a long ponytail and a thick beard stepped forward. 

"I'll play her," he said, gesturing to Beth. "She's only a girl. Y'all are just a bunch of pussies." 

Benny shared a look with Sam and a couple of other players that he was pretty sure had recognized them. Ponytail opened the game, but within nine moves Beth had his king pinned. 

The man frowned. "You just got lucky," he said gruffly. "Let's play again." This time she had him in eight moves. By now the man was visibly angry. "She's cheating," he spluttered. "She has to be." 

At that point Sam couldn't hold back his laughter, and as soon the first snicker left him, Benny and the other student's who'd recognized Beth lost it. 

A handsome man with white blonde hair, clapped ponytail on the shoulder. 

"Give it up Paul," he said. "That's Beth Harmon. She's a grand master. She just beat the reigning world champion in Moscow a couple days ago. Read a newspaper sometime."

Ponytail flushed with embarrassment. 

Sweater vest turned to Benny. "Wait, are you a grand master too?" 

"Yes," Beth answered for him. "He was the U.S. champion before I beat him this past season. He was the first person I ever lost to in an organized match."

Benny sighed. "Ah those were the days when I could still rob you blind at speed chess. I made so much money off of you."

Beth smirked at him. "You shouldn't have agreed to coach me for my match against Borgov. Now I know everything you know." 

"And what a terrifying prospect that is," Benny teased. 

The conversation turned to Beth's match against Borgov, and Sam sidled up next to Benny. He leaned over and asked in a low voice so that only Benny could hear, "Hey, are you two a thing?" 

Benny grinned. "Absolutely. I'm moving to Kentucky to be with her."

Sam appraised him. "I'll be damned. Benny Watts in love. Never thought I'd see the day."

Benny looked over at Beth. She was so damn beautiful it took his breath away. "Yeah, me neither." 

That evening Benny and Beth sat on the floor of his dingy apartment, a chess board between them. 

"I have to go to DC," she said, moving her bishop to take one of his knights. "The president wants to meet me." 

"That's pretty cool," Benny said. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," she said with a sigh. "Then the day after I have an appearance on The Tonight show, so I'll be back here for that, and then later this week I have an interview with Chess Review that's supposed to happen back at my house in Kentucky. Do you want me to change it to here, or just come back afterward?"

"Neither," he said. "I'll come with you to Kentucky. No use twiddling my thumbs up here in New York when I've already made the decision to leave. Besides this apartment is shitty anyway. I wanna go to your big fancy house and sit on an actual sofa and look through actual windows."

She leaned over the board and kissed him. His lips were rough, and as his tongue slipped into her mouth she forgot about the chess game. She sighed against him, and he pushed the board to the side so he could pull her close. She climbed into his lap and sucked his lower lip into her mouth, running her tongue over it teasingly. He stroked her tongue with his, and nipped playfully at her. She giggled and he smiled into the kiss. 

"You know I had a dream last night," Benny said, peppering kisses across her neck.

She tilted her head to give him better access. "I could tell," she said. "You wanna show me what it was about?" 

Benny grinned devilishly against her skin. "Absolutely." 

Then he was hoisting her up and carrying her over to the table where he laid her down on her back. He found the zipper at the side of her skirt while she pulled off her top and unclasped her bra. He pulled her skirt down along with her panties, and sank to his knees kissing her breasts, stomach, and hips on his way down. He licked at the insides of her thighs as Beth ran her fingers through his hair. 

At last he reached her core. Benny started with one slow long lick up her slick sex, before pushing his tongue between her folds to tease her entrance. He ran his tongue over her again stopping just shy of her clitoris. He repeated the motion several times before, without warning, he plunged his tongue inside her, licking at her inner wall to put pressure on her g spot. Beth gasped at the action, unintentionally pulling at his hair in shock at the sudden intrusion. 

Slipping out of her he licked his way up her slit until at last he latched onto her clit. She moaned in pleasure, and he plunged two fingers into her and began pumping them in and out as he sucked on the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. She cried out as he fucked her, and Benny flattened his tongue and stroked her clit with long licks. Her hands tightened in his hair and he sped up his pace. She threw her head back as her thighs clamped around his head and she came on his tongue. 

Benny stood up and wiped her slick from his face. "I'll be right back," he said as he pulled off his shirt. 

Beth nodded, still limp from her orgasm. He returned a moment later, naked with a condom in hand. He rolled it on, and grabbed her thighs, throwing her legs over his shoulders. He ran his tip across her slit, teasingly as he looked down at her. 

She was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, face flushed with pleasure, eyes half lidded as she stared up at him. With a groan he sank inside her to the hilt, watching as she gripped the table just as she had in his dream. 

He took a moment to savor being inside her, and Beth was glad he did, as it gave her a chance to ground herself. She was nearly swept away by the feeling of being so full. 

Benny gave a shallow experimental thrust and Beth's brow creased. She'd never had sex in this position before, and it felt awesome. He did it again and Beth moaned. Benny grinned. She made the sexiest noises when they fucked. 

He pulled out slowly and then slammed back into her hard. He grunted at the feeling of her walls gripping him. It felt so incredibly good. He repeated the motion and started up a rhythm. Pull out, slam back, pull out slam back.

Beth gasped. The almost violent nature of his inward thrusts made her see stars. "Faster," she moaned. 

Benny picked up his pace, slamming into her hard enough to shake the table. He groaned as she squeezed him. She was hot and tight and so wet. He bent over, pressing her thighs to her chest so he could kiss her. She panted into his mouth. 

"Benny! So good! Ahh!" 

She clutched the table even harder, and thrust her tongue into his mouth. It danced with his, as fire built in her core. The feeling of his hard shaft sliding against her walls was nearly too much, and then he leaned back and pulled her forward so that her hips came off the table and were held up only by his hands on her ass. 

With every thrust he jerked her hips up to meet his and she could feel it each time he bottomed out inside her. He looked impossibly sexy in that moment, the muscles of his arms flexing and his hair falling into his dark eyes. She let go of the table with one hand so that she could reach between her legs and rub at her clit. 

The sight of her touching herself was quite possibly the most erotic thing Benny had ever seen, and his chest heaved as he fucked her for all he was worth. Her turned his head to bite at one the legs slung over his shoulders and then soothed it with a kiss. Her walls were tightening around him, and he knew she was close. 

"That's it," he grunted, "I want you to come on my dick. I want you to come so hard Doll." 

Beth moaned. "You like that?" Benny asked in a low gravelly voice. "You like how I fuck you? You gonna be a good girl and come for me?" 

With a shriek she came unraveled clutching at his arm and shaking from head to foot. 

The feeling of her walls clamping down on him was too much for Benny and with a roar he slammed into her one final time, and came. HARD. 

For a minute they stayed locked together as the waves of pleasure washed over them, but as the feeling subsided he pulled out. Beth lay on the table catching her breath as he threw away the condom, but a moment later he returned and helped her stand. Her legs were shaky and all she wanted to do was lay down and wait for the world to stop spinning. 

Benny helped her to his bed and then laid down beside her. He looked at her and there was something in his eyes that made her want to kiss him, so she did.

She smiled as she pulled away. "You should really start keeping a dream diary."


	3. Move in With Your S. O. Of Like 5 Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

The day of their trip to Kentucky, Beth and Benny woke early. They'd packed their bags the night before, and Benny loaded them into the car as Beth made them both breakfast. 

They set out just before eight, radio on as they talked and laughed. That was one of the best things about being with Benny, Beth thought. He never bored her. 

"Have you ever played the stoplight game?" Benny asked as they drove though New York.

"No," Beth said. "What is it?"

"It's not really a game," he amended, "it's just this thing. Every time you stop at a stoplight you have to kiss."

It was the early morning rush hour, with kids trying to get to school, and everyone trying to get to work, and the city's stoplights were very active. Beth and Benny had practically a whole make out session before they finally made it onto the highway. 

They played through six games of mental chess, two of which Benny won, much to his delight, and spent an hour debating the merits of James Bond, before Benny announced that he needed to get something to drink. 

They pulled into a rest stop fifteen minutes later, and just as they got out of the car it started to rain. They ran inside to find the place practically empty. Beth got a pack of m&ms and a water bottle and Benny got a coke. She studied him as he paid, and watched a droplet of water from the rain outside run down his neck. She had the sudden urge to lick it off him. 

They stood before the doors to the rest stop looking out at the rain. The parking lot was in the back so they'd have to sprint around the building to get back to the car. Benny looked down at her. 

"On three?"

She nodded. "One, two, three, go!"

They rushed out the doors and ran for the car. Beth reached it first, but instead of getting into the passenger seat she slid into the back, and gestured for Benny to follow her. He climbed in after her, shutting the door with a slam. 

"Why are we in the back?" Benny asked. 

Beth swung a leg over his to straddle him, and ran her hands down his chest. "Because, I wanna have sex," she said, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Benny grinned. When it came to Beth he was always game for sex. Then his face fell. 

"I don't have a condom," he said, disappointment in his tone. 

"That's fine," she said. "I'm on the pill. We can still do it if you want."

Benny's expression grew hungry at the prospect, and all his blood rushed to his groin. "I very much want," he said in a hoarse voice. 

Beth kissed him and ground her hips down against his hardening shaft. His tongue licked the seam of her lips and she parted to allow him entry. He swept into her mouth, teasing her tongue with his, and then retreating. He tried to pull away from the kiss but she followed him, gripping his hair to pull him harder against her mouth.

Benny reached around and unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to her waist. Finally extracting himself from the kiss, he pushed down her bra cup so that he could reach one of her breasts and latched on. She gasped at the feeling. She rocked harder against him, and he pushed up to meet her as his tongue teased her nipple and she pulled at his hair. His hands found their way to her ass, and he groped at it enthusiastically. 

Beth made a noise of pleasure, and Benny ground his now rock hard erection into her through their clothes. She bit her lip to stifle another sound as they frantically dry humped in the back of his car. Benny reached a hand between them and stroked her through her underwear. Even through the cloth he could feel that she was soaked. 

"Shit doll, you're so wet for me."

Beth whimpered. "I'm always wet for you."

Benny cursed. "Damn girl you can't say things like that! Do you want my head to explode?"

With a smirk she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "No one gets me wet like you do Benny. No one's ever fucked me like you."

He groaned, and she reached down to undo his belt buckle. She slipped a hand into his pants and stroked him. Benny let out a shaky breath at the feel of her fingers closing around his shaft, and tried to think of anything other than how good it felt, and how sexy she was, her lips on his neck as she sucked and nipped and licked. 

She pulled his cock free and jerked him harder. She wanted to take him into her mouth but there wasn't much room in the car, so instead she slid her other hand beneath his shirt and muttered, "off." 

Benny pulled the garment over his head and tossed in onto the seat next to them. His hands slid up her thighs to cup her ass again and he squeezed roughly. 

Beth lifted herself over Benny's straining erection and nudged her panties aside with the head of his cock. She ran him through her folds, coating him in her slick before lining him up with her entrance. She sank down just enough for his tip to enter her and then stopped. She loved the feeling of him entering her. That first moment of penetration when he filled her and stretched her never failed to make her see stars. Locking eyes with him she lowered herself down, feeling every inch of him as it disappeared inside her. She could feel the exquisite tingle as he parted her walls coming to rest so deep inside of her that he reached all the way to her core. 

Benny was just as lost in the sensations as she was. He'd never had sex without a condom before, and he could feel her slick hot walls pressing against his cock in a way he never had. Her insides were like velvet, so soft and yet so tight. Everything felt so personal this way, so much more vivid. 

When she finally settled over him Benny didn't waste time. He thrust up into her and she gasped, her mouth falling open. She raised herself off of him and ground back down as he thrust once again. Benny grunted and dropped his head to her shoulder where he breathed in her scent. They picked up a rhythm with Beth circling her hips up and down on him as he met her with thrusts of his own. On each downstroke she ground her clit into his lap and he helped by pulling her hard against him with his hands on her ass. She moaned and panted as the windows started to fog up from their exertions. 

"Benny!" She raked her fingers through his hair as she breathed his name. 

He groaned. "Say it again!"

"Benny!!" She cried, louder this time. 

"Who fucks you best doll?"

"You do!" She moaned. 

He moved one of his hands from her ass to paw at her breast, and she ran her fingers over his hard wiry muscles. Everywhere they touched felt like fire, and both could feel themselves getting closer. Beth rode him harder, picking up her pace and he matched it, rolling her nipple between his fingers. She moaned and he swallowed the sound with a kiss. Her rhythm faltered and her walls began to contract around him. Benny could feel the pressure coiling inside him, about to snap, and then suddenly it did. With a sound like an angry bear he emptied himself inside her. 

The heat of his cum and the pulsing of his length as he spent himself pushed Beth over the edge, and she came with a moan. She collapsed against his chest and they stayed like that for several minutes, neither of them bothering to break their connection. 

Benny looked down at Beth. Just then she seemed like the most precious thing in the world to him. He stared at her beautiful face, and felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. Beth was everything he could possibly want. She was hands down one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met, and she shared all his interests. She was fun, and smart, and so talented. They could talk for hours about pretty much anything, or sit in silence and just be together. He was so fucked. In that moment Benny knew he would do anything to make this work between them. He would never find another girl like her, and he didn't want to either. She was THE ONE and he loved her so much it hurt.

At last she climbed off of him and they fixed themselves up before setting off again. They had to wipe the fog from the inside of the windshield so that Benny could see, and they both laughed. 

That night when they arrived at her house Benny whistled. "Damn. Nice place you got here Harmon. If I'd known I'd have followed you home instead of inviting you to New York."

"Ha! Freeloader," she teased. 

They brought their bags in, and Beth led Benny up the stairs.

"This is our room," she told him, flicking on the light.

"Cool," he said, looking around. He poked his head into the closet. "Beth you have like a million dresses. Do you really need all of these?"

"Yes, I do," she said with conviction. "I don't expect you to understand. You have like one outfit."

"You're such a girl," Benny told her. 

She heaved her suitcase onto the bed and set about unpacking. Benny joined her a moment later when he finished exploring the room. He didn't have very much stuff. Everything he owned was packed inside a few large duffle bags. He unzipped one and pulled out a purple robe with flowers all over it. 

Beth laughed. "I forgot about that robe."

Benny frowed. "What's wrong with my robe?" 

"Nothing," she said. "It's just funny. You walk around in all black with a leather duster and a knife, but then when you get home you parade around in this silk robe with flowers all over it. Your fashion sense is a complete mystery to me."

He chucked the robe at her head. "My fashion sense is iconic, thank you very much."

When they were done unpacking they headed downstairs to make dinner. Beth opened the refrigerator door and studied the contents while Benny rummaged through her cupboards. 

"What do you want to eat?" She asked. "I didn't bother to go shopping before I left for Moscow, so there's not a lot to work with, but we can go tomorrow."

Benny started laying out ingredients. "Let's make pancakes."

"You eat like a child," she scolded him. 

"Well I'm still alive," he said pulling the eggs out of the refrigerator, "so I guess it's worked out so far."

After that things descended into chaos, as it turned out that Beth, Benny, and anything remotely messy were not a good combo. 

"Watch, I'm gonna try and flip it in the air like you see the real chefs do," Benny said taking the pan off the stove.

"This is not gonna go well," Beth told him with a smirk.

"Ye of little faith," he said, "I can do it just watch." He tossed the pancake up only for it to smack him in the face. Beth cracked up. Benny grinned and picked bits of undercooked pancake out of his hair.

Thirty minutes and several ruined pancakes later they sat on the flour covered floor eating their food. Beth looked over at Benny, who was busy pouring an ungodly amount of syrup on his dinner. He was so handsome. Everytime she looked at him her heart beat faster. In that moment she was glad things hadn't worked out with Townes, because then she would have missed this. Benny made her laugh, and he called her out on her shit, and he believed in her when even she didn't. How could she ask for anything more?

Later, once the kitchen was cleaned up and they had both showered off the pancake residue, Beth sat on the bed brushing her hair. It had grown longer than she'd had it since before her mother died and it felt nice, like she was moving on from the damaged kid she used to be. 

"I have the interview with Chess Review tomorrow," she said. "They might ask about my love life. The Tonight Show did."

"Ok," Benny said sitting beside her in just his boxers. "You can tell them whatever you want. I want people to know about us, but if you're not ready you can just do what you did on the Tonight Show. Tell them you're seeing someone but you're not gonna say who."

"Yeah," Beth sighed, "but I want people to know about us too. I just don't want the whole world weighing in on our relationship. You never know how the press is going to paint us. They can twist your words into something completely different."

Benny threw back the blankets and pulled her into bed with him. "I wouldn't worry too much. We'll figure something out."

\------------------------------------------------------------

At eleven fifty the next morning Beth's doorbell rang. 'About time,' she thought. She'd been sitting on the couch waiting for the reporter from Chess Review for twenty minutes now. She opened the door to find a middle aged woman with glasses and a bun standing on her porch. The reporter swept inside followed by a cameraman, and turned to face Beth.

"Miss Harmon, so nice to meet you," she said offering a hand to shake. "I'm terribly excited to write this article on you. Your win against Borgov is all anyone is talking about. The chess world has never seen a woman of your skill before, and to accomplish it at such a young age! It's truly unprecedented." 

"Thank you," Beth said. "Please come sit down. Would you like anything to drink?"

Once they were all settled on the couch the reporter took out a pen and flipped open a small notebook. 

"So Beth, let's start with the obvious. What were your thoughts going into your match with Borgov? Did you expect to win?"

For the next hour they talked about the Moscow Invitational, and Beth walked them through her impressions of the other players, what they had talked about, and who had been most difficult to beat. 

"So I understand you have no formal training when it comes to chess," the reporter said. "How did you learn to play?"

"When I was nine my birth mother died," Beth said. "I went to live in an orphanage, and I started playing chess in the basement with the custodian, Mr. Shaibel."

The reporter looked incredulous. "You learned to play in a basement? From a janitor?"

"Custodian," Beth corrected. "He was very good."

The woman blinked. "Well if that isn't something. Anyway there is a rumor going around that you had a more recent coach. One Benny Watts? There's talk that he worked with you to prepare for the Moscow Invitational."

Beth smiled "Yes he did, and he was an excellent teacher. I never could have beaten Borgov without him." 

"Did he have anything to say about your win in Moscow?" The reporter asked.

Just as she finished speaking the door opened, and in came Benny, grocery bag in hand.

"Hey Benny, what do you have to say about my win in Moscow?" Beth asked.

"She owes me everything," he called over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen. "I am the genius behind her success."

A minute later he reappeared, sans grocery bag. "No but seriously," he said, "I couldn't be more proud of her."

"Mr. Watts," the reporter said, surprised. "Are you here visiting Miss Harmon?" 

"Nope," Benny said. "I live here now."

"You live here?" The reporter asked, her eyes flicking from Benny to Beth and back again. 

"Ya," he replied. "It's way better than my old place. It's above ground, it has actual furniture, I don't have to pay rent, and" he plopped down on the couch next to Beth and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "it comes with a beautiful woman attached."

"I see," the reporter said, a smile on her face at the story taking shape before her eyes, "So you two are together?"

"Yep," Benny said, "but she doesn't want anyone to know. She thinks I'm too ugly to take out in public." 

Beth rolled her eyes. "It's not a secret. He's just being ridiculous." 

Benny slung an arm around her shoulders. "Me? Ridiculous? Never."

"Would you mind if I asked a few questions about your relationship then?" The reporter inquired. 

"Of course not," Benny said. "Go ahead."

The woman turned to Beth. "What was your first impression of Benny?"

"She thought I was a handsome devil," Benny said with a grin. "Couldn't take her eyes off me."

Beth snorted. "Actually I thought you looked weird wearing that awful cowboy hat indoors." 

"Hey," Benny protested, "that hat is amazing. Everyone loves that hat."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

The reporter smiled. "So how did you two get together?"

"I don't know," Beth said. "He just kept throwing himself at me and eventually I couldn't take it anymore. My mind must have snapped. I can't imagine how else I could have possibly agreed to this relationship."

"Don't let her fool you," Benny said to the reporter. "She's obsessed with me."

"Don't make me sound like a creep Benny," Beth said with a laugh. 

He flashed her a wicked grin. "I don't know, you're kind of a stalker." He turned to the reporter. "She's always in my house, she comes to all my chess games, and I'm pretty sure she even goes through my laundry sometimes."

"Well someone has to do your laundry, and we both know it's not gonna be you," Beth said with a mock glare. 

"So Benny," the reporter cut in, "when did you know you had feelings for Beth?"

"No no you misunderstand," Benny said. "You see this is all part of an elaborate strategy to take back my title as US champion. I plant subliminal messages everywhere she goes to control her chess strategies. At night I hypnotize her and teach her to respond to certain code phrases by playing certain moves. It's going really well. She'll have no chance against me this year."

"Like you'd stay up late enough to hypnotize me," Beth said playfully. "He's like a granny. He goes to bed at like seven."

"That's blatantly untrue," Benny protested. "Sometimes I stay up all the way past eight thirty."

The reporter closed her notebook. "This has been wonderful, you two," she said, "but I'm afraid our time is up. Thank you so much for having me today.

It wasn't until she was out the door that she realized, in regards to their relationship, she hadn't gotten a straight answer to even one of her questions.

Back in the house Beth turned to Benny with a grin. "Nice job. She's gonna have a time getting a single good quote out of that mess."

Benny snorted. "Of course she won't. We're chess players. Manipulating our opponents is what we do. Besides it was kinda fun running circles around her." He hesitated. "Except for the granny thing. I really hope she doesn't print that."


	4. Kick the Shit out of Some Caniadians Just Becuase You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to title

Benny sat on the floor, back against the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand. "I'm competing in Vancouver in a week," he said to Beth who lounged on the couch behind him.

She glanced up from her book briefly. "I know. I asked around to see if you would be there."

Benny frowned. "Why? Are you going too?"

"No, but I figured you might. Back when we weren't talking I still made it a point to stay informed on what you were up to," she said, "and you know you can actually sit on the furniture right? You don't have to spend all your time on the floor anymore."

He got up and moved to sit beside her. "Old habits die hard. Do you wanna come with me to Canada?"

"Sure," she said. "I've never been to a tournament I wasn't competing at. Sounds like it could be fun. It'll be before the next Chess Review comes out too, so all the important people can find out about our relationship from us."

Benny threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Sounds like a plan."

They spent the next week preparing Benny for the tournament. They studied the games of his competitors and played them out together, finding mistakes and recognizing patterns in their play styles. 

When they stepped off the plane in Vancouver, Beth took Benny's hand and squeezed it. The chill of the Canadian air in fall reminded her of Russia. She wished Benny had been there with her.

They checked into their hotel room and Benny flopped down on the bed. "You wanna go out to dinner, or get room service?"

In the end they decided to go out, and, seeing as the hotel's restaurant was on the nicer side, Beth changed into a fresh dress. She even managed to cajole Benny into ditching his leather duster and hat for a black turtleneck and a pair of slacks (also black of course) that she had bought him some days ago, despite his protests. He still insisted on pairing them with an obnoxiously flashy belt buckle, and she let him have it, deciding to pick her battles.

They headed down to the first floor, and made their way to the restaurant, where a young man with his hair slicked back over his head showed them to their table. A waiter appeared and took their drink orders. It didn't escape Beth's notice that since they had gotten together Benny hadn't had a single drop of alcohol, and he didn't now, ordering water instead.

He was a good man, Beth reflected as she watched him study his menu, and surprisingly considerate in small ways. He pulled her chair out for her, and held the door. He waited for her to order first, and never interrupted when she spoke. He hid it well, but deep down Benny was a gentleman.

"What time is your first game tomorrow?" Beth asked.

"Eight," Benny said, "but I doubt it'll take long. The first few rarely do." 

They talked for some time about the tournament, which then led to debating the best ways to counter various openings, which was only interrupted when the waiter came to take their order.

"You know the Kentucky state championship is right after this. You should compete. It would be an easy win for you," she said as the waiter left.

Benny snorted. "Not with you there."

"I'm not gonna compete this year," Beth said. "I've been invited to play in Berlin a month from now and I was thinking I might lay low until then."

"Oh well in that case ya, a state championship ought to be easy money." Benny flashed a grin. "It'll be like the Marshall chess club all over again."

Beth excused herself to go to the bathroom just as three men walked into the restaurant. "Is that Benny Watts?" One of the men asked. 

"Can't be," said the second man. "Benny wouldn't be caught dead in a turtleneck."

"I don't know," the third man said. "His girl might've made him wear it."

"He doesn't have a girl," the first man said as they were shown to a table. "Benny ain't exactly a relationship kinda guy."

"I wouldn't bet on it," the third man said with a smile.

The second man eyed the third skeptically. "What do you know Sam?"

Sam Kittner grinned, leaning back in his chair. "He came to visit me at the club a while ago. He had Beth Harmon with him. They seemed pretty close if you know what I mean. I bet you anything, that other plate at his table is hers." 

As the three men watched Beth returned and took her seat across from Benny. 

The second man gave a low whistle. "Well I'll be damned. Benny Watts settling down. Wonders never cease."

"I don't know Tom. If a girl like that was interested in me I'd be pretty tempted to settle down too. She's one fine example of a woman," said the first guy.

"Bill, be more respectful," Sam chided. 

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful," Bill said. "I'm just saying. Look at her. She looks like a model."

"And she plays chess like a russian," Tom added. 

"I'd be worried if I was him," Bill said. "I mean they live hundreds of miles apart. I'd be worried some local would swoop in and steal her out from under me."

Sam laughed "I reckon he was probably thinking the same thing. Which is why he left New York to be with her. He's living at her house down in Kentucky now."

"Damn I guess they must be serious," Tom said.

"I don't know about her," Sam said, "but he sure is."

\------------------------------------------------------------

That night Beth and Benny lay in bed, naked, with the sweat from their love making still cooling on their skin. Beth looked at him and was hit by a sudden overpowering urge to tell him she loved him. She almost did. In the end though, her fear got the better of her. Love in any of its forms had a habit of disappearing on her, so she stayed silent, breathing in his scent as he held her close. 

The next morning the tournament began, and Beth watched as Benny eviscerated a middle aged man in just 29 moves. They sat in the hotel lobby as they waited for Benny's next match, where they ran into Sam Kittner and two other men that Benny was also familiar with. 

"Beth, this is Thomas Shapiro and Bill Walker," Benny introduced. "Tom, Bill, if you don't know who this is I suggest you leave now."

"Oh He ha Benny," Tom said sarcastically "like there's a single chess player on the planet who doesn't know who she is." 

The five of them sat and talked for over an hour. Sam, Bill, and Tom were also competing and they discussed their matches. Sam and Tom had won their's, while Bill's had ended in a draw. 

When at last it was time for Benny's next match to start. He and Beth said goodbye to the three men and made their way to his assigned table. He faced off against a young man about his own age with a face full of freckles whose eyes kept flicking to Beth as they played. It was over within an hour and a half. The man extended his hand and Benny took it. 

They took a break for lunch, and afterward Benny took on an older gentleman in his sixties who also seemed to be watching Beth out of the corner of his eye. When the match was over Benny stood and bowed with a flourish. 

"Nicely played," Beth said. "I especially enjoyed the bit when you tricked him into thinking you were gonna take his Bishop and then went after his knight instead."

"Thank you," Benny replied, "that was an elegant move if I do say so myself." 

Beth looked over at where the man Benny had just defeated stood across the room. He was looking back at her along with a younger man, who looked remarkably like him.

"All of your opponents keep staring at me today," Beth said. "It's starting to get creepy."

Benny snorted. "Of course they're staring at you," he said. "You just defeated the world champion. Now they have to face a more accomplished player in front of you, and they know they're probably gonna lose, but they don't want to embarrass themselves." 

Beth smirked. "I guess we make a pretty intimidating pair."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Benny's last match of the day turned out to be against Sam. "Damn," Sam said, "now you're gonna break my hot streak."

They bro hugged before sitting down to play, and though it wasn't strictly allowed, they chatted throughout the game. Everyone knew Benny would win anyway. Tom and Bill showed up halfway through the match, and stood around with Beth joking about a brutal loss Tom had just suffered to the freckled young man Benny had beaten earlier. 

Sam was definitely the best Benny had played so far, and the game took longer than the others had. In the end though, it was still Sam who conceded the match. The five of them lounged around for the rest of the evening, talking chess and laughing together.

The next few days proceeded in much the same fashion, the only difference being that Benny's matches got harder as time went on. It didn't matter though. He didn't lose a single one. Everywhere they went they drew stares, and Beth knew the gossip about her and Benny becoming an item had probably reached all the way to the four corners of the earth by the time the last day of the tournament rolled around. 

There was only one match scheduled for Benny that day and it was him against the Canadian champion, a man named Victor Levinton. Beth watched as Benny and Levinton played for over an hour with neither one having a clear advantage. About halfway through the match though, it happened. Levinton took Benny's queen and the crowd around them winced. Beth just smiled though, because she had finally figured out Benny's end game. After that the match picked up, and somehow, despite the loss of a crucial piece, Benny was tearing apart Levinton's defenses left and right. By the time he realised what Benny had done, it was too late. 

Beth felt a rush as Levinton extended his hand for Benny to shake. There was something so hot about watching Benny win. He was so confident, and so talented, and watching him make such easy work of another high level player was so attractive. 

After the formalities were over and everyone was finished slapping Benny on the back and shaking his hand, Beth dragged him upstairs to their room. The door had barely clicked shut when pulling him down for a heated kiss. She pressed him up against the wall, shoving his leather duster off his shoulders and tossing his hat to the side. 

"That was so hot," Beth moaned into the kiss. "You're so sexy when you do that."

"What? Win?" Benny asked.

Beth nodded frantically, pulling his shirt up over his head. Benny grinned. He knew how she felt. Every time she won a match he had to hold himself back from bending her over the table and fucking her right there. 

She ran her hands down his bare chest and then sank to her knees before him. With nimble fingers, she undid his belt buckle and the button on his jeans. She pulled his pants and boxers down in one movement and took him in her hand. She smirked up at him as she slowly pumped is cock, and then bent her head to run a long lick up the underside of his shaft. 

Benny couldn't take his eyes away. He moaned and watched as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and then slowly took him in her mouth. The feeling of wet heat engulfed him, and he braided his fingers into her hair. She moaned around his dick, and the vibration sent a jolt of pleasure through Benny. She hollowed her cheeks as her hair bobbed, creating suction and making him see stars. Pretty soon he pulled her back up into a kiss. 

"You're a little too good at that," he said. 

He backed her toward the bed, and pushed her down. She was still fully clothed, and they set about stripping her until she was completely bare. Beth lay before him, naked, her red hair fanned out around her like fire. Benny crawled up the bed to hover over her, and kissed her ravenously. He reached down to touch her and felt how wet she was. Her juices coated his fingers as he spread her thighs and aligned himself with her entrance. 

He slammed into her in one hard thrust, and she threw her head back against the pillows with a moan, clutching at his shoulders. The shock of him entering her so violently sent a bolt of pleasure through her whole body. He began thrusting into her at a rapid pace, too lost in the feeling of her walls wrapped around his dick to hold himself back. Not that Beth particularly wanted him to. The pressure of his hard cock filling her to the core with each stroke was exactly what she needed. 

She gasped in Benny's ear, and he groaned, increasing his pace until he was practically fucking her into the mattress. She let out a high pitched whine as he thrust, and Benny felt the sound go straight to his dick. she could feel herself getting close, and she raked her nails down his back.

Suddenly he was pulling out of her and sitting up on his knees. She looked up at him, confused and frustrated, but then he was taking her by the shoulders and turning her around so that she lay on her stomach. She gripped the sheets as he entered her again, gasping at the feeling of his erection sliding against her walls. Benny picked up his old rhythm and started to thrust into her hard. Her pussy was tight around him and he grunted with pleasure as he fucked her. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed the side of her face against the bed, licking a stripe down her spine. Their panting and moaning filled the room, and Benny bit down hard on her shoulder. 

"God, yes!" Beth moaned. "You feel so good!"

"Shit, you're so hot Doll," he said. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomarrow. You're so sexy."

"Shit, Benny!" She grabbed at his arm, but he pinned her wrist to the bed. He halted his thrusts and growled into her ear, "I'm in charge. Now tell me how much you want it."

"Please Benny, don't stop!"

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled. "I said, tell me how much you want it!" 

"I want it so much," Beth practically sobbed. "I want you to fuck me so hard baby. I want to come on your dick."

"Good girl," Benny praised. He pushed her face back against the mattress and resumed slamming into her.

She shook with pleasure underneath him, and he grunted, sweat beading on his chest. She was so wet and so unbelievably sexy, he felt like he could fuck her for a week straight and still not have enough. Beth was practically incoherent at this point. The feeling of his cock driving mercilessly into her was driving her crazy, and she kept replaying the cocky smile on Benny's face as Levinton realised he'd lost. The look in his eyes had been so confident, like he could have won the game blindfolded. It was so incredibly sexy. 

His pace stuttered as her pussy clenched around him, and she came with a strangled moan. Benny followed a moment later. He pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed with a sigh. 

"You ok?" He asked. 

"Oh ya. I'm great," Beth said breathlessly, rolling over to face him. 

"Ok good," he said. "Let me know if I'm ever too rough with you, ok?"

"Oh I don't think that'll be a problem," she said with a lazy satisfied smile. 

They were silent for a moment, each of them catching their breath. 

"Man," Benny said. "If this is what happens after I win against the Canadians, I can't wait until you win the world championship in a couple months.


	5. Try to FAMILY part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all so I'm posting two chapters today becuase this one has no smut and I billed this as a dirty fic so dirty it shall be. There's not really much romance in this chapter, bur I promise there's abunch in the next one.

Unlike the tournament in Vancouver, Benny and Beth didn't really do much to prepare for the Kentucky State Championship. Beth had won the whole thing when she was just a kid. Benny would wipe the floor with the best players there. 

Everything was going well, until one day when Beth stopped in at the pharmacy to pick up the latest copy of Chess Review. The doors jingled as she walked in, but when she turned to the magazine rack she realized someone was already there. A boy with dark eyes and chocolate brown hair sat on the floor next to the rack holding a copy of the very magazine she had come to buy. He didn't look up as she approached.

"You know the proprietor of this shop is usually pretty strict about reading his magazines before purchase. You better not let him catch you with that," she said to the boy, who looked to be in his early teens.

"I already bought it," he said, eyes still glued to the pages, "I'm just waiting for my dad. He's across the street at the bank, but it's boring over there so I figured I'd stay here and read."

Beth wasn't normally one to strike up conversation with strangers, but something about the boy was familiar. "I see," she said, "and what are you reading about?"

"Chess," he said. "There's this lady, Beth Harmon, she just beat the world champion over in Moscow a few weeks ago. It was a super big deal. She got to, like meet the president and everything." 

Beth smiled. "Ya I think I heard about that."

"She lives here you know," the boy said. "Like just a few minutes away."

"Does she now?" Beth said, fighting the urge to laugh. "So I take it you play chess?" 

"Yup," he said. "I'm competing in the Kentucky State Championship this weekend."

"That's nice," she said. "I guess I'll see you there."

"Oh are you go-" his words stuck in his throat as he finally looked up and saw who he was talking to. He jumped to his feet, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I didn't realize it was you. Man now I feel like an idiot."

"That's fine," she said. "It was kind of funny actually. What's your name?"

"Daniel," he said, "and believe it or not we actually have the same last name. I'm Daniel Harmon."

"Nice to meet you Daniel," she said, "and we've already established that you know who I am. You're pretty young to be competing at the state level. You must be pretty good."

"Ya I'm alright," he said bashfully. "I go to school at St. Andrews high, and we have a chess club. I've won some stuff there, and a few smaller tournaments, but I'm not a prodigy like you. I'll be lucky to win half my games this weekend."

"You will if you go into it with that attitude," Beth said. "If you go into a match expecting to lose, then you will. The best way to play chess is with a cool head and a confidant outlook. That's why it took me three tries to beat Borgov. I went into the first two games scared of him and I never had a chance."

"Really? What changed the last time?" Daniel asked. 

"I got my shit together," Beth replied with a smirk. 

"Wow, what was it like? You know, going to Russia?" Daniel wondered. 

"Cold," she said. "Even though it was just starting to get chilly over stateside Russia was already full on jacket weather. And the chess players there are intense. They're the best you'll find anywhere. Chess is a big thing over there. When I was playing, people would crowd outside the building and wait for me to come out so they could have my autograph. They treated me like a celebrity, even before I actually beat Borgov."

"That's insane," Daniel said. "I would love to be a professional chess player someday, and get invited to play all over the world. That sounds incredible."

"You better work hard then," Beth told him. "All the best players eat sleep and breath chess. Study old matches and read books. It's not just a matter of practice. You have to know the theory behind it."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll do that."

Beth plucked a copy of Chess Review off the shelf next to them. "I'll see you at the Championship Daniel," she said. "I'll come watch one or two of your games if I get the chance."

He nodded "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Beth went to pay for her magazine, and as the cashier counted out her change the bell rang, signaling that someone had entered the shop. 

"Daniel it's time to go," said a male voice behind her. 

"Ya ok," said Daniel's voice. "By Beth. See you Saturday."

Beth turned around to wave goodbye, but when her eyes landed on the man standing next to Daniel she froze. There, across the room was a man she had last seen over a decade ago, arguing with her mother on the porch of a large unfamiliar house. It was the day her mother had died. 

Suddenly she realized why Daniel seemed so familiar. The large dark eyes, the high cheekbones, delicately arched eyebrows- he looked like her. 

She gave a half hearted wave, unable to form words as her father and her little brother walked out the door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Benny looked up from his chess board as Beth entered the house in a daze. 

"How was your walk?" He asked. 

She just shook her head dumbly, unsure where to begin. Realizing something was up, Benny stood and went over to her. 

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

Beth blinked up at him. "I just ran into my little brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Benny said with a frown. 

"Neither did I," she replied stiffly. 

They sat on the couch as Beth related the events of the last hour to him. When she was done Benny sat back, running a hand over his face. 

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. "We could track them down and you could go to see them, or we could not go to the Championship and avoid them. It seems like they haven't put together who you are, so we could just pretend everything is normal and let it go. It's up to you."

Beth was silent for a moment before she spoke. "My father abandoned me. As far as I'm concerned he can go jump in front of a train, but Daniel seems like a good kid. I've never had much in the way of family. I had Jolene and Alma, but that's about it, and now I find out I have a little brother, and he already looks up to me. If I don't take this chance I'm gonna spend the rest of my life wondering about him. I may not like our father, but I want to get to know Daniel."

Benny nodded. "Ok how should we do this?"

"I want to talk to him alone, without our father there," she said. "He told me where he goes to school. I think I'll try and talk to him there."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Benny asked. 

"No," she said. "This is something I have to do on my own."

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next day found Beth outside the doors to St. Andrews high. School would be let out any moment now, and she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. From inside the building she heard a bell ring, and a minute later a flood of students spilled through the doors. She searched the crowd for Daniel and just as she was beginning to worry she'd missed him, a voice sounded from a few feet away. 

"Beth? What are you doing here?"

She turned to see Daniel coming toward her, backpack slung over his shoulders. "Looking for you," she replied. "We need to talk. Come with me." 

"Ok, sure," he said, puzzled. They fell into step together as Beth led them around the side of the school where it was quieter. They sat at a picnic table under some trees, and Daniel turned to face her. 

"What's up?" He asked. 

She studied him for a moment. "Daniel, how much do you know about your father? About his life before he had you I mean."

He shrugged, thoroughly confused now. "Not much. He doesn't really talk about it. He doesn't have any family other than me and mom, so there's not really anyone to ask either."

"Did you know he was married before he met your mother?" Beth asked cautiously. 

"Ya, mom mentioned it once, but he got kinda angry and changed the subject."

She nodded. "Not surprising. It wasn't a very good marriage, but that's not what I came here to tell you. Your father had a child with his first wife." She took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye. "I'm your sister Daniel."

He gaped at her. "Wha- how- are, are you sure?"

She nodded. "I recognized him when he came to pick you at the pharmacy. It's been twelve years since I last saw him, but it's hard to forget the face of the man that left you."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "He left you? But my dad would never do that."

She smiled bitterly. "Not to you maybe, but he did it to me. Do you believe me?"

Slowly Daniel nodded. "I've always known there was something in his past. There's a vibe you know? Like there's just something he's not saying. The older I get the less I feel like I really know him." Daniel looked up at the sky. "I know he loves me though, and I figured that's all that really mattered." He glanced at her. "At least until now."

Beth locked eyes with her brother. It was almost like staring into a mirror. "If you don't want to know the rest we can leave it here. What I have to say won't paint our father in a very pretty light."

Daniel's jaw clenched. "I want to know."

Beth took a deep breath and began. "My mother was never a stable person. I don't know the specifics of their relationship, but I know that she was too unhealthy to maintain any sort of romantic connection. Sometimes as a kid he would show up and be around for a day or two. At first she might be happy to see him, and they would spend the time together. Even when he was there he never had much to do with me. After a while though she'd get angry and paranoid for no apparent reason and she'd kick him out or she'd put me in the car and drive off while he was asleep. Eventually one night he came to see her. He gave her an ultimatum. Either stop fucking around with him now or he would leave he for good. She told him to get out. He got in his car and drove away. I didn't see him again for years."

She sighed. "I don't blame him for leaving my mother. He only did what any reasonable person would do. I blame him for abandoning me with her. As hard as it was for him to be around her, it was just as bad for me. She was so angry all the time. She didn't let me have any friends. She said that to get by in the world you had to go it alone. Sometimes she would get drunk and have these horrible tantrums where she threw things and screamed and cried. Sometimes she threw those things at me. She would have days where she'd get so depressed she didn't even get out of bed, not even to feed me or take me to school. I was stuck in this bubble of just her and me. My whole life revolved around her."

Beth glanced at Daniel to see his reaction. He sat, still as a statue, with his eyes locked on her like a pair of bottomless pits. 

She continued her story. "Things went on like that for years, until one day she put me in the car and drove to see our father. He wouldn't let her into the house, and I watched them argue from the car. At the time I had no idea what was going on, but I know now that she asked him to take me from her. He said no."

"But you're his daughter!" Daniel interrupted. "Why wouldn't he want you?" 

Beth gave a hollow laugh. "He had a new life by then, and there was no place for me in it."

Daniel looked upset. "I don't understand. He's a great dad. He would never just turn away his own child!"

"To be honest I don't think he'd ever really been present enough in my life to really feel like I was his. I know he certainly seemed like a stranger to me," Beth said with a sigh.

"But you were still his daughter!" Daniel objected, "and he knew your mother was crazy right. He should have taken you away from her."

Beth regarded him solemnly. "Yes, he should have. Anyway at the time I didn't know what was happening. As we drove away I asked my mother what that had all been about, and she just said, 'what I'm gonna do with you.' I knew then that something was very wrong, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. We drove for a while until she reached a little bridge that had guardrails on both sides. Another car was coming toward us in the other lane. It was a big black truck, much bigger than our car. My mom looked at me in the rearview mirror and told me to close my eyes. I did and the next thing I knew I could feel the car swerving to the left. We slammed head on into the truck. It crushed the entire front of our car. My mom died before the cops even got there. 

Daniel stared at her in horror. "She could have killed you!" He said in an outraged whisper. 

"She could have," Beth agreed, "but sometimes when you are that buried in your pain it can be almost impossible to care about anything else. I don't know what happened with our father after that. I know they tried to track him down, but whether they found him I don't know. I'm not even sure if he ever found out about the crash. It was in the newspaper so he probably knew, but I guess he still didn't want me because I was sent to live at Methuen, the orphanage where I stayed until I was just about your age."

She watched Daniel's face carefully. "So now you know the whole sordid tale. I don't have much experience with family, but you are my brother, and I'd like to get to know you if that's what you want too."

"Yeah," he said with a soft smile. "That sounds great. What do we tell dad though? I mean you've been all over the news lately so he has to know who you are."

Beth shook her head. "Maybe not. He hasn't seen me since I was five years old, when he left my mother. Needless to say I've changed a lot since then. Also he never called me Beth, just Lizzy. He may not have connected me to the daughter he left all those years ago. As for what to tell him that's up to you. As far as I'm concerned you might be my brother, but he's not my father. He didn't want me in his life, and I am happy to comply with his wishes."

Daniel looked sad. "Ok," he said. "Maybe could we talk to him together once the tournament ends this weekend? He comes to all my games."

She nodded. "Ok, we'll do it this weekend." She smiled at him then. "Do you have a pen and paper in that backpack?" 

"Uh, ya," he said, fishing them out. "Here you go." 

She wrote down her address and phone number and handed it back to him. "You should come by for dinner sometime. We can play some chess. I might be able to teach you a thing or two before the Championship." 

"Y-yeah," he stammered. "I'd like that."

Daniel's head spun as he walked home. He had a sister, his view of his father was forever changed, and craziest of all, Beth Harmon had just offered to coach him at chess.


	6. Try to FAMILY part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title.

When Beth got back to the house after her talk with Daniel, Benny was waiting for her. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Good," she said. "He didn't call me crazy and run for the hills or anything. Actually he took it really well. He's a good kid."

Benny pulled her into a hug. "That's great, doll. I'm so happy for you."

She told him about her and Daniel's plan to confront their father after the Championship, and he nodded. "It'll be good for you two to do it together." 

"Yeah," she said, and then paused for a moment. "I'm worried. Not about what he'll think or anything, but I never really realized until now how angry at him I am. What if I piss him off and he doesn't let me see Daniel again?"

"You won't piss him off," Benny said. "I know you have a temper, but you've come a long way. You know how to control your emotions now instead of letting them control you. Just treat the conversation like a chess game. Keep a clear head no matter what, and don't let him rattle you. You've got this." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Beth was quiet the rest of the day, and while Benny stayed close by in case she needed him, he let her be in her own thoughts. That night as he lay down next to her for bed she turned to him. 

"You know my mom was an alcoholic too. Both of them actually, but they were different kinds of alcoholics. My first mom, she drank to let emotions out. My second mom drank to keep emotions in. I'm not sure which kind I am."

Benny just lay there listening, waiting for her to continue. 

"When my first mom got drunk she was scary. I told Daniel she used to throw things at me. Sometimes they actually hit. Once she threw a plate at my head so hard it broke." She moved her hair aside to reveal a small scar just above her left temple. 

"I was always quiet because you never knew what was going to upset her. It was just safer to say nothing. She never hit me. She'd scream and break stuff. Her mood swings controlled our whole lives. It was like her illness was so bad it couldn't be contained in just her life, so it spilled over and consumed mine too."

She stopped and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "You know the crash that killed her wasn't an accident. She committed suicide. I just happened to be in the backseat." 

A cold feeling washed over Benny, and her voice got very soft as she continued. "She didn't die on impact. A piece of metal from the other car's grill ran her through. She kept making these horrible gurgling noises, before she finally just stopped… and I knew she was dead." 

She looked over at him. "Sometimes I wonder where I would be if she hadn't killed herself. Probably just like her."

He didn't say a word, just reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"When I first got to Methuen, they had us take tranquilizers. I used to store them up and take handfuls at a time. That was how I got addicted."

Benny felt horrified. He had no idea her addiction went that far back. She had been so young. She never stood a chance.

Beth continued talking. "They stopped giving them to us after a while because they passed a law against giving those kinds of meds to children. At one point I got so desperate that I broke into the medical room and stole a whole jar of pills. I took at least 40 of them. Of course I wound up overdosing. They didn't let me play chess after that."

She rolled over onto her side to face him. "You know I'm actually twenty-one. Methuen lied and said I was a year younger to get me adopted. I'm glad they did though. My second mother, Alma, was great. She took me all over so I could play chess. She was always good to me. When she died," Beth shook her head. "I don't know, I just couldn't believe that it happened again. From there I just got worse and worse, and you know the rest."

There was silence as they lay there looking at each other for a moment. "I love you," Benny said. Beth started to cry. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Benny was sitting on the couch reading a book when the phone rang. Beth was in the shower, so he answered. 

"Hello?"

A boy's voice came over the line. "Uh hi I'm looking for Beth Harmon? Is she around?"

"Sorry she's in the shower right now, but I can take a message." Then Benny paused. "Wait this isn't Daniel is it?"

"Ya how'd you know?" Said the kid. 

"Beth's been hoping you'd call," Benny said. "Anyway I'm Benny, her boyfriend."

"Oh cool you're Benny Watts!" Daniel's voice was excited. "I'm a big fan."

"Thank you," Benny said. "So when are you gonna come over for dinner? You're welcome to stop by tonight if you want. It's Beth's turn to cook and she's making meatloaf, which is definitely the best of the four whole things she knows how to make."

"Yeah, sure I'd love to come by this evening. What time should I be there?" Daniel asked. 

"Just show up whenever you want," Benny said. "We usually have dinner around seven so maybe try to be here before then, but other than that it doesn't really matter. Pretty much all we do all day is sit around and play chess so it's not like we won't be here."

"Alright," Daniel said. "I'll come by after school so I'll probably get there around four. Is that alright?"

"Perfect," Benny said. "See you then kid." 

Just as he was hanging up the phone Beth came downstairs, hair still wet. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Your brother," Benny replied with a grin. "He's coming by this afternoon after school."

"That's great!" she said and smiled. 

Benny spent the day wondering what Daniel would be like. Just from their talk on the phone he could tell they were different. Daniel had seemed bright and friendly, where Beth was cool and intimidating. 

Benny and Beth were sitting in the living room playing chess when the doorbell rang. Benny jumped up, eager to see what kind of kid Daniel was. "I'll get it."

When he opened the door any doubt he might have had about this boy being Beth's brother vanished. He looked so much like her, almost embarrassingly pretty, with delicate features and large dark eyes that promised to make him a champion heartbreaker in a couple of years. His eyebrows were a little heavier, his jaw a little more pronounced, and he lacked her firey hair, but anyone who took one look at them side by side would know they were related.

He gave Benny a sunny smile and stuck out his hand to shake. "Hi I'm Daniel."

"Good to meet you kid," Benny said, taking the proffered hand. "Come inside."

He led Daniel into the living room where Beth waited. She sat on the couch and Daniel settled on the armchair across from her. Benny sat on the floor at Beth's feet, as was his habit. 

"So kid, how old are you anyway?" Benny asked. 

"I'm almost fifteen," Daniel said. "My birthday is in November."

"So is mine," Beth said. "It's the 2nd. When is yours?"

"The 15th," Daniel said. "It's my golden birthday this year."

"What the hell is a golden birthday?" Benny asked.

"It's when you turn the same age as the day you were born, so like me turning 15 on the 15th," Daniel explained.

"Aw man," Benny pouted. "I already had mine and I didn't even know it."

From there the conversation shifted to Daniel's school, and he told them about his classes and his friends. One story in particular involving a rabbit, a swimming pool, and a curling iron, made Benny laugh so hard tears came to his eyes. 

"So then right at that moment, my neighbor shows up at the door looking for his cat," Daniel said, "and I guess the cat must've heard him talking to my mom, because she just goes shooting out of the bathroom and claws her way straight up his pant leg. I don't think he realized it was his cat at first becuase he freaked out and started trying to shake her off, but she hung on and just started skreeching bloody murder. Finally he reached down and pulled her off, and at that point he realized that it was his cat just bald. He and my mom were so mad. I was grounded for ages."

Beth and Benny were cracking up. "When I was a kid at Methuen," Beth said between her laughter, "my best friend Jolene fell asleep in class, and as punishment the headmistress made her do a bunch of extra chores on her birthday. We were so mad. We broke into her office and poured bacon grease in all her desk drawers. The next day when she went to look in her desk there were like a thousand mice in there. We heard her scream all the way from the dining hall. It was one of the best moments of my life."

"I can top that," Benny said. "When I was in high school there were these two porcupines that lived in my buddy's backyard. We trapped them, and one night we snuck into the school and set them loose in the teachers lounge. The thing was, we didn't realize it at the time, but the female was pregnant, and she had her babies right there in the teacher's lounge. When the teachers came in the next morning there was a whole family of porcupines. The parents were super protective of their babies so anytime someone came near them they'd get all aggressive and stick their spines out and shit. The principle had to call animal control to get them removed. There was a straight up man hunt to try and find out who did it, but they never caught us."

"Oh man, that's great," Daniel said, laughing. 

Beth stood. "Ok this is fun, but if we're gonna have dinner I need to start cooking."

"Alright," Benny said. "You wanna play some chess kid?"

Benny and Daniel's game didn't last long, but Benny spent the time until dinner coaching the kid on his mistakes. Daniel was a quick study, and Benny was impressed by how he fast picked things up. The kid had real talent.

They breaked for dinner, but then the three of them went right back to chess. Daniel hung on their every word, especially Beth's. He seemed to love chess almost as much as she and Benny did, and though he wasn't a prodigy like them his enthusiasm and willingness to learn made him fun to teach.

At last Daniel stood and stretched. "I should probably get going. My mom will worry if I'm out too late."

They said goodbye, promising to see each other at the Championship that weekend. As the door closed behind Daniel, Benny turned to Beth.

"You were right. He's a good kid."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you," she said. "For being there for me."

He pulled her close and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo. "I'll always be there for you Doll."

"I just get so scared," she whispered. "Everything good in my life gets taken away. Sometimes I look at you and it feels like there's no way this can last, like I should keep checking to make sure you're still there."

"I'm not going anywhere love," Benny said. "You are stuck with me now." 

She looked up at his face, and suddenly she was hit with an overpowering urge to be as close to him as possible. She leaned up and kissed him hungrily, twining her hands through his hair. He kissed her back, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to stroke hers. Their lips moved together and Benny slipped his hands under her sweater. She made a noise of approval, and pulled him towards the living room. 

She pushed him down to sit on the couch, and straddled him, only breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. She pressed soft butterfly kisses to his shoulders as she rocked her hips against him, feeling his erection straining beneath her. He pulled her close, rolling his hips to meet hers, and running his hands up her sides. He cupped one of her breasts through her bra and kneaded it gently. She kissed her way up to his mouth again and locked their lips together, trying to express the swirling tangle of emotion inside her. He seemed to get it because he kissed her back just as desperately. 

Beth gripped the hem of her sweater, and with one smooth movement she pulled it off, tossing it away behind her. He mouthed at the tops of her breasts as he reached around to fumble with the clip on her back. She traced her fingers across his chest as the bra came undone, and Benny slipped the straps over her shoulders. With her breasts free, he took a nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue, sliding his other hand into her hair as they continued to rock against each other. 

Gently he pulled her head back so that he could shower her neck with kisses, and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder while the other clutched at his bicep. Pulling away he carefully flipped them, laying her down on the couch beneath him. He kissed his way down her body until the waistband of her pants blocked his progress. He undid the button, and pulled both her pants and underwear down her legs. He kissed his way up her thighs until he reached her aroused sex. 

Benny licked at her folds slowly, dipping his tongue in just enough to taste her. She moaned at the feeling and tangled a hand in his hair. He licked a little more firmly this time, pausing to flick his tongue over her entrance. At her gasp of pleasure he repeated the motion, and then again when her fingers tightened in his hair. Beth bucked her hips into his mouth. He traced one last lick up her slit before latching onto her clitoris. He sucked and ran the flat of his tongue over the sensitive bud, and her back arched off of the couch. He flicked his tongue, and she cried out, clamping her thighs around his head.

Benny pushed a finger into her up to the first knuckle and pumped it in and out. He added a second, and her walls began to clench around them. He fucked her harder and a moment later she was coming with a moan. 

He striped his pants off as she sat up, kissing him again. Beth pulled him down over her and he came willingly, gazing into her eyes with a look so soft and adoring that it made her want to cry. She wrapped her legs around his hips and kept her eyes locked on his as he pushed into her. Being inside her felt overwhelming, not just because of the way her slick walls squeezed him, but because he felt like this was as close as he could ever get to making her understand how he felt for her. He just hoped she knew.

Beth focused on the feeling of his hard length resting inside her, as she tried not to lose herself in him. He was so handsome, and he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. It was terrifying. 

He started to move within her, and she gasped, burying her face in his neck. Benny kissed her shoulder as he rocked his hips, slowly sliding in and out of her. She was so beautiful, so enticing, and he wished she could see herself as he saw her. Her hips rose to meet his every thrust, and he pulled her close so that there was no space between them. Their bodies moved together in the most ancient and primal of dances, and Benny nuzzled the side of her head, where her face was still hidden against him. 

"Come on Doll, look at me," he said, and she did, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes. 

He kissed her softly, licking at her lips as his mouth moved against hers in time with their undulating hips. His strokes were slow and deliberate, and the feeling of him filling her over and over made her burn with pleasure. He smoothed her hair back from her face and gazed at her, taking in her delicately crafted features, her kiss swollen lips, and her endless dark eyes. He could see fear in those eyes, and he knew exactly why. Because what they had was just as special, just as all consuming, just as overwhelming, and marvelous, and heartbreakingly beautiful to her as it was to him. 

"I love you," he whispered. She didn't say it back. She didn't have to. He knew she felt it. 

He rested his forehead against hers as skin slid over skin and the pants and gasps their love making drew forth filled the room. She closed her eyes, feeling her core tighten with each stroke of his hips. The air around them felt electric, and Benny tried his best to memorize this moment. The sensation of her smooth skin against his, the sound of her breathing, the smell of her perfume, and the feeling of her walls enveloping him each time he entered her, all of it seemed so indescribably important. 

Beth closed her eyes. The pleasure, the tension, the emotion, it was all too much. Her whole body was flushed with passion as they made love, and the feeling of him pressed against her, of his weight trapping her against the couch made him feel so heart stoppingly close. With a cry, she snapped, her walls clamping down on him as she came. She shook at the force of her orgasm, and even as the waves crested and began to subside the trembling didn't cease. Benny kissed her with all of the desperation and longing in his heart as he emptied himself inside her. They lay there for a moment catching their breath, as Benny pressed butterfly kisses all over her face. 

At last he stood, picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to bed. He held her close and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you," he said again, before closing his eyes. 

She lay there listening as his breathing evened out. He had told her he loved her three times now. He didn't seem to mind her not saying it back. Benny wasn't the kind of guy to be insecure about such things. Still she wanted so desperately to wake him up and tell him that she loved him too, but the words stuck in her throat, and she just couldn't make herself do it. She sighed, buried her face in his chest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all are gonna hate me for leaving it here but I'm moving into a new apartment tomorrow, and I between that and having to scrap the first draft of the next chapter (it sucked) I may not be able to update again for a couple days. I'll try to have it out asap.


	7. Try to FAMILY part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what's coming in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all not much romance here but there will be in the next chapter. I'll try to get that one up soon but my mother broke her arm really really badly, like to the point where the bone was exposed and she had to have surgery on it. It was her right arm too so I have to be over at her place to like make dinner, and drive her around, and all that shit. I'll do my best though.

On the day of the Kentucky State Championship Beth and Benny drew stares as they walked up to the table where the twins held court. People turned to each other with wide eyes whispering excitedly about the two virtual celebrities who had just shown up. 

"So it would seem the rumors are true then," Mike said with a grin. "Benny Watts and Beth Harmon, the greatest power couple chess has ever seen."

"Shut up," Beth told him. "We're pretty much the only power couple chess has ever seen. Chess is not known for it's epic romances."

"So you're having an epic romance then," Matt said. "Shocking, I didn't think Benny had a romantic bone in his body."

"Hey," Benny said, "I can be romantic when I want to. Like the other day I let her have the last slice of pizza."

"My hero," Beth said with a roll of her eyes. "Can you sign this dolt up for the open please. He's competing in my place this year."

"Sure thing," Matt said. "This ought to be fun. You know Beltik is here?"

Benny raised his eyebrows. "No shit?" 

Privately he felt a sense of possessiveness wash over him. He liked Harry well enough but he suspected from the way he talked about Beth when Benny had invited him to New York that, despite the fact that he'd been the one to break things off with her, he was still at least a little in love with Beth. 

Benny wasn't an insecure guy, he wasn't worried that Beth would leave him, especially not for Harry Beltik, who he knew had never been able to please her in bed, but he disliked the idea of another man knowing Beth in a way Benny didn't, and Harry had been the one who was there for her when her mother died. 

They were about to walk away when Beth turned back. "Do you know if a kid named Daniel Harmon has checked in yet?"

"Hold on let me check," said Mike. "Yeah, he's here. He signed up for beginners about 20 minutes ago. Are you related to him?"

"Yes," she said. "He's my little brother, but I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourselves for now."

"Not to pry or anything," said Matt, "but I thought you were an only child."

Beth sighed. "Me too. Apparently my dad had another kid after he left me and my mom."

"Oh shit." Matt whistled. "So he's like your long lost half brother?"

"Yup," Beth confirmed. 

"Well if he's anything like you he'll kick ass in the beginner's category," Mike said.

"Of course he will," Benny said. "We coached him for this."

As they walked away, Benny leaned in to murmur, "so do you want to find Daniel now or wait? If we go look for him now there's a good chance we'll run into your dad."

"Let's go find him now," Beth said firmly. "I don't give a flying fuck about my father."

Benny nodded. "Ok."

They wandered around for a while until Benny spotted Daniel's wavy hair, amidst the crowd. Grabbing Beth's hand, he strode over to where the boy was standing next to a middle aged man with nice clothes and a receding hairline. He guessed this must be Beth's father. 

"Hey kid," he said, clapping Daniel on the shoulder. "You ready to play some chess?"

Daniel grinned. "Heck ya. This is the biggest tournament I've ever been to. It's so cool."

Beth and Daniel's father stepped forward, offering his hand to shake. "Hello, I'm Paul Harmon, Daniel's father."

"Nice to meet you Paul," Benny said, shaking his hand. "I'm Benny and this is Beth."

"Good to meet you both. I've heard about both of you from my son. He's a big fan." Paul turned to Beth with a smile, "and just about everyone has seen you on the news miss. I can't tell you how many people have asked if we were related since your game. Needless to say they were very disappointed."

"I'm sure they were," Beth said with a steely glint in her eyes. She turned to her brother. "Play starts in five minutes. Do you know where your first table is?"

Daniel nodded. "Ya it's table 23. I'm playing some guy with the last name Stolls." 

"Excuse me," Paul interjected, "but I'm a bit confused as to how you two know my son." 

"We ran into each other at the pharmacy last week," Daniel said. "Remember? I told you about it."

Their father blinked. "Yes that's right. I remember now," he said. "I guess I didn't realize how much you guys talked."

"Yes," Beth said. "It would seem Daniel and I have a lot in common."

Benny checked his watch. "We should probably head to our tables." He glanced over at Beth. "See you in a bit?"

"Sure," she said. "See you in a bit."

As Benny headed off toward the room where the open would take place, Paul furrowed his brow. "You aren't going to watch your boyfriend play?" He asked Beth, confused.

She flicked a wrist dismissively. "Why bother. I've seen him play like a thousand times. Besides it'll be over in about 20 minutes anyway."

"So what will you do?" He asked. 

"Watch Daniel," she said, as though it were obvious. 

Paul's eyes widened. "Oh," he said. "Well that's very nice of you, but I don't want Daniel to feel extra pressure during his game."

"No, it's fine dad," Daniel said. "I won't feel weird playing in front of Beth. I want her to be there."

"Ok, if you're sure son," their father said. 

The three of them headed over to Daniel's table, where a boy a few years older than Daniel was waiting. He seemed startled to see Beth there, and turned to her instead of Daniel. 

"H-hi!" He stuttered. "You're Beth Harmon! Wow it's so good to meet you!" 

"Likewise, it's always nice to meet a fan," Beth said before turning to Daniel. "Kick his ass."

Daniel grinned and gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am." 

Both contestants took their seats at the table as Beth and her father stood off to the side. Stolls held out his hands for Daniel to pick, and he drew white. He began with a pawn to d4 which Stolls matched with a pawn of his own. Daniel turned to look straight at Beth, gave her a big smile, and opened with the Queen's Gambit. She burst out laughing. Even Stolls chuckled.

"What just happened?" Paul asked Beth in a hushed voice as the game continued. 

"He used the same opening I did when I beat the world champion at the Moscow Invitational," she explained. 

"What does that mean for the game?" He asked. "I confess I don't know much about chess. Daniel learned from his maternal grandfather, not me."

"The Queen's Gambit is largely offensive. White moves their pawn into a dangerous position. Stolls has two options, he can either decline the opening or accept it. If he accepts he'll take the pawn essentially giving up the center. If he declines he'll hold his position where he is and try to exchange pieces." 

"If the whole point of the opening is to let black take the pawn why would anyone take it?" Paul asked. "I mean it's obviously a trap."

"Yes and no," Beth replied. "It depends on the black player's preferred style. If they like to have more freedom of movement then accepting the gambit is the way to go. They can try and take back the center later. If they decline then they won't lose the middle, but black can easily be cramped for space." 

Stolls accepted the opening, and Daniel grinned. "So what happens now?" Paul asked.

Beth smiled with Daniel. Like her he was an aggressive player and this would be a good setup for him. "Daniel will probably go on the offensive. He'll use his spacial advantage to attack from the center."

The game continued in that fashion for a while. It wasn't a terribly intricate game, but Beth reminded herself that they were both technically beginners. After a while Benny joined them. 

"What'd I miss?" He asked. Beth updated him on what had happened thus far, and he nodded. "He's playing well," Benny said. 

"No big mistakes yet," Beth agreed.

"So he's in the lead?" Paul asked. 

"There's not really a lead in chess, but yes he is currently in a more favorable position," Beth said.

It took another 30 minutes but in the end Daniel won. His father clapped him on the shoulder as he stood."That's my boy," he said proudly. 

"Sit back down," Beth told Daniel. "You're not done yet." 

Their father frowned. "What is there left to do? He won."

"He's going to go over the match with me, and Benny and I are going to tell him everything he did wrong," Beth told him. 

"Ok," Daniel said, "dad can you turn in my sheet?"

Paul frowned. "Do you really need to go over this now? Can't we just celebrate his win?"

Beth shook her head. "There will be time for celebrating once he wins his category. Until then it's best he stays focused."

"Now hold on," their father said. "I know my boy is good and I believe in him wholeheartedly, but I don't want you getting his hopes up. This is his first time at a big tournament like this. I know he'll do well, but I think first place may be aiming a little high. I don't want him to feel like he's failed if he doesn't get it."

LBeth fixed him with a glare. "Your concerns are irrelevant, because he will win. Now would you be so kind as to turn in his paper."

They glared at each other for a moment, before at last her father took the paper, and stocked off toward the front desk.

Beth turned back to the board to rearrange the pieces. 

They had just started when Harry Beltik appeared in the doorway. He scanned the crowd for a moment, and when he saw Beth his eyes lit up. He made a beeline for their table and smiled.

"Hey, I heard you guys were here," he said.

"Yup," Benny replied. "I'm here to kick your ass."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, you probably will, but I was expecting to lose to Beth anyway. Second place have to do."

"You shouldn't say that," Daniel cut in. "Beth says if you go into a game expecting to lose then you will."

Harry turned to Daniel. "Oh hey there. Sorry, I should introduce myself. Harry Beltik. And I guess you're the mystery kid Beth and Benny are coaching. You're the talk of the day here."

"Daniel Harmon," Daniel said. "Nice to meet you."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Harmon?" He asked eyes flicking to Beth. 

"He's my baby brother," she answered. "We have the same dad, but we only found out about each other recently."

"That's great! " Harry said. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Don't tell anyone," Daniel said. "Our dad hasn't figured out she's his daughter yet."

"Well that should be an interesting conversation," Harry said. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The games continued on for the next several hours. Sometimes Beth watched Benny play, sometimes Daniel. Her interest in him seemed to be drawing a lot of attention. Why would a world champion player be so interested in some high school nobody?

Benny was on his way back from the bathroom, when he heard Paul's voice from around a corner. 

"I don't like this Daniel," he said. "I know you're a fan and all, but her attitude has been less than kind, and she's putting so much pressure on you. I want you to have fun playing chess."

Daniel spoke. "Dad, I don't think you understand what a big deal this is. Beth is arguably the best chess player in the world. When she wins the world championship in a couple months, she will be indisputably the best chess player in the world. She's never coached anyone before, and there are professional players who would give their right arm for the chance to learn from her. I want her to put pressure on me. With her and Benny teaching me I have a real shot at doing this on a professional level."

His father sighed. "I still don't like her attitude, but if this is as big an opportunity as you say then I will put up with it. However if I feel she's starting to rub off on you, I will put an end to this arrangement. Understood?"

"Ok, thanks dad." Daniel said.

Benny slipped back into the room where the open was taking place. He spotted Beth watching Beltik's match in the corner and headed over to her. 

"Hey," he said, leaning in so only she could hear. "I just heard your dad talking to Daniel. He doesn't like you."

Beth let out a derisive laugh. "Well at least the feeling is mutual," she said bitterly.

An hour and a half later Daniel approached Beth while she was watching one of Benny's games. 

"So I think we should talk to dad today instead of waiting till tomorrow when the tournament ends," he said quietly. 

"You sure that's not going to distract you?" She asked. "I can't promise it will go well."

"It'll distract me either way," Daniel said. "He's kinda picked up on the fact that you don't like him, and I'm worried it'll cause problems."

"Alright," she said. "We can do it today."

\------------------------------------------------------------

The day ended with neither Benny nor Daniel losing a match. 

"Hey dad maybe Beth and Benny could come over for dinner," Daniel suggested as they were getting ready to leave.

Their father didn't seem particularly thrilled at the notion but he gave a tight lipped smile and nodded. "That sounds lovely. Why don't you two follow us back to the house. My wife is making spaghetti for dinner tonight."

Once they were in their car trailing behind Daniel and his father, Benny reached over the dashboard and took Beth's hand.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually I've been looking forward to it all day," she said. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes I've come back to haunt him. It'll be so satisfying."

Benny snorted. "Of course you would see this as a chance to get even."

"Hey, he ditched me in a trailer with a crazy woman when I was five," Beth pointed out. "As far as I'm concerned he's still got the better end of the stick here."

"Fair enough," Benny said. "Have you thought about how to tell him?"

"Nope," she said casually. "It's not like I'm particularly concerned with breaking it to him gently and all that."

"This should be interesting," Benny said as they pulled into the driveway of Daniel's house.

Daniel's mother welcomed them into her home warmly. "Please come in! Dinner's almost ready."

Benny and Beth sat in the living room with Daniel and their father, making stilted small talk until dinner was served. Things were fine when Daniel or Benny was speaking, but Beth had a habit of outright ignoring her father, and he grew more and more annoyed as the conversation drew on. 

The pattern continued as they all sat down to dinner. Then Paul brought out a bottle of wine.

"I think a toast is in order," he said as he poured his wife a glass. "To Daniel and Benny, for a wonderful showing at the Championship today."

He went to pour some for Beth and Benny but they each refused. Then he turned to Daniel. "I know you're technically too young for this, but I think today is a special occasion, so we can make an exception in this case."

Practically before the last drop had settled in the glass, Beth reached across the table and snatched the drink from in front of her brother. Without a word she got up and went to the kitchen, which was separated from the table only by a low counter, and as they all watched she poured the wine in the sink.

Paul spluttered. "Excuse me but I think that was hardly appropriate."

"What's inappropriate is giving alcohol to a minor," Beth retorted.

"That's not your decision to make," her father growled. "Daniel, would you like another glass?"

Daniel seemed frozen, unsure what to do.  
"Um I'm ok dad," he said. "It's fine. I don't need any."

"You don't have to be afraid to say what you want son," Paul said. "This is not Beth's house, and she does not make the rules."

"If you serve him alcohol again, I will pour out that whole bottle," she threatened in a low voice. "Then I will find every drop of alcohol in this house and pour that out too."

"This is getting ridiculous," Paul said. "You are a guest in my house and you will treat me with respect."

"If you want respect then you should try being a better parent," Beth said sharply. "Giving kids alcohol is a recipe for addiction."

"You are being dramatic," her father snarled. "One time isn't going to hurt him."

"It always starts with one time," Beth said. "I should know. It happened to me."

Silence filled the room. "I'm sorry," Paul said. "I had no idea."

Beth sneered at him. "Of course you didn't."

He glared at her. "What is your problem with me?" He asked.

Beth gave a world class eye roll. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with how you ditched me in a trailer with a nutcase for a mom when I was a kid, or how you turned me away years later so that I had to sit in the backseat qhile she fucking killed herself. Or maybe it's because you let me stew in an orphanage for five years. Take your pick really."

Shock descended over her father's face. "Lizzy?" He asked so quietly it was practically a whisper.

"Paul?" She answered with enough sarcasm to fill a bathtub. 

"How- What- when I first saw you on the news I thought maybe, but then you were the wrong age, so didn't…" he trailed off. 

"The orphanage lied about my age to get me adopted," Beth explained curtly. 

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I thought about you every day. There were so many times I wanted to come find you, but it just never seemed like the right time."

Beth laughed bitterly. "The right time for you maybe. Pretty much anytime before age fourteen would have been great for me."

His face crumpled. "Like I said Lizzy, I'm so sorry. I know I let you down and nothing I ever do can make up for that, but we're family. Let me try. Please!"

"First of all it's Beth," she corrected. "Second, Daniel is my family. You however, are not. I do not like you. I will never like you. I will however tolerate you for Daniel's sake. Other than that, stay away from me."

She got up from the table. "I think it's about time for us to go, wouldn't you say Benny."

"Sure," he said, seemingly unfazed by the drama transpiring around him. 

He turned to Daniel's mother. "Thank you so much for having us, Mrs. Harmon."

As they passed by Beth dropped a kiss on Daniel's head. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. 

Benny ruffled his hair. "Come ready to kick some ass, alright kid?" 

With that they left.


End file.
